Together
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: CAPTAINSWAN- Au-Mary Margaret y David Nolan son una feliz pareja con un bebé. Sin embargo, en un accidente ellos pierden la vida y dejan a su hijo Leo a cargo de sus mejores amigos Emma Swan y Killian Jones. ¿Podrán cuidar a su sobrino juntos? ¿Lograran encontrar la manera de equilibrar su vida ahora que ellos no estan? ¿Encontraran el amor en el proceso?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Solo la trama me pertenece, lamentablemente Killian no.

* * *

Me limpie las lagrimas nuevamente.

¿Como había ocurrido eso? No podía creerlo, sin embargo allí estaba, en el pasillo del hospital.

En cuanto vi a Killian se levanto, sus ojos estaban rojos y demostraban la misma desesperación que los que probablemente los míos tenia, sin embargo ninguno dijo nada.

El se limito a estrecharme entre sus brazos y acariciarme el cabello, intentando consolarme. Pero ambos sabíamos que un abrazo no repararían la perdida de Mary Margaret y David.

Y luego estaba Leo. El pequeño niño que ahora ya no tenia padres, al que ahora deberían buscarle un nuevo hogar.

Una presencia nos hizo separarnos, una delgada mujer de cabellos castaño rojizos y ojos azules.

—Hola, soy Aurora. Soy la asistente social de Mary Margaret y David, lamento mucho su perdida.

—¿Como esta Leo?

—Bien, podrán verlo dentro de un rato. He venido para avisarles que debemos hablar sobre la tenencia del pequeño—¿Habrían alguna vez hecho un testamento? ¿De verdad ellos si habían pensado en su muerte?

—¿A quien han dejado la tenencia?

Me pareció bien que Killian hablara, aun me sentía demasiado abrumada como para hablar.

—A ustedes.

De pronto sentí que me quedaba sin respiración. ¡¿A nosotros?! ¡¿A Emma Swan y Killian Jones?! No, no puede ser…

Nunca había pensado en la muerte de ellos, así que mucho menos hubiera pensado en tener la tenencia de Leo.

¿Como lo cuidaríamos?

Killian tenia sido el hermano menor así que no sabia demasiado de cuidado de niños y solo tenia una sobrina de cinco años, aunque había gran diferencia entre un bebe de un año y una niña de cinco.

Y yo, había sido una niña de acogida y en realidad no tuvo buenas experiencias con familias adoptivas. Mi vida amorosa tampoco era buena, así que nunca había considerado tener un hijo.

¿Se suponía que Killian y yo debíamos vivir en la misma casa? Nosotros eramos buenos amigos y el solía coquetearme (aunque lo hace con casi cualquier chica que conozca), la mayoría de veces yo no le hacia caso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Aurora ya se había ido y Killian y yo estábamos solos de nuevo.

—¿Que piensas?—Dijo el, luego de un rato. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Que estaban locos…—Susurre.

¡Apenas sabia cargar a un bebe!

—Deberían habérnoslo dicho—Concordó.

* * *

Me había quedado a dormir en la casa de Killian. El no tenia ropa de mujer, pero me presto una remera suya y un pantalón algo grande. No me importo, de todos modos yo no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Mary Margaret y a David, cada momento compartido con ellos llegaba a mi mente. Era tan doloroso saber que nunca volvería a verlos, nunca mas nos reiríamos juntos, nunca mas volvería a ver sus rostros.

Había perdido a muchas personas en mi vida, ellos se sumaban a la lista y ahora, nuevamente había quedado huérfana, porque ellos eran como mi familia, los tres eramos como hermanos.

Por la noche había dado mil vueltas en mi cama y llorado como nunca en mucho tiempo, posiblemente solo había dormido dos o tres horas.

Rato después de levantarme había recibido llamadas y montones de mensajes de Ruby, Regina y Robin, diciendo que mas tarde irían a la casa de Mary Margaret y David.

Killian y yo desayunamos en silencio (si por desayuno se toma en cuenta dos tazas de café, ya que yo no podía tragar nada y suponía que Killian también) y nos fuimos rápidamente a la reunión con el abogado de Mary Margaret y David.

—Buenas tardes, lamento mucho su perdida.

 _Lamento mucho su perdida._

Odio esas palabras, me recuerdan que ya no están conmigo. Ya me la han dicho al menos unas cuatro personas en las ultimas veinticuatro horas, se que no parece demasiado pero en realidad duele que lo digan. Demasiado.

—Gracias—Digo secamente y aunque el abogado lo nota no dice nada. Killian me da una mirada de advertencia, aunque no es dura, sino suave. Supongo que no quiere que me explote con alguien que no tiene la culpa de nada.

—David y Mary han escrito en el testamento que quisieran que ustedes fueran los tutelares de Leopold. ¿Han pensado en ello? Han dicho que no tenían familiares y dejaron como posibles opciones a una tal Ruby Lucas y Regina Mills.

Ruby. No creo que ella tampoco este lista para cuidar a un bebe, ademas también estaba Victor, su novio.

No seria tampoco para nada justo que yo me negara a cuidar de Leo y le dejara a Ruby al pequeño, no creo que ni Ruby o Victor hayan pensado en un bebe, estan avanzando aun en su relación (están saliendo hace tan solo tres meses).

Regina. Ella tenia un niño adoptado, Henry. Aunque también tenia un novio (Robin) y su hijo, aunque ambos eran excelentes padres no se si quisieran agregar un bebe a su familia.

—¿Podría darnos un poco mas de tiempo?—Pregunte.

—Por supuesto, pueden pensarlo. Un niño es una gran responsabilidad.

—Por cierto, me han dicho que en caso de que algo les sucediera, les diera esto—Nos extendió dos sobres.

En uno de ellos decía "Emma y Killian" y en el segundo escribieron "Emma, Killian, Regina, Robin y Ruby".

El abogado nos dejo solos unos minutos para leerlas. La abrí, temerosa de lo que me encontraría en la carta.

 _Queridos Emma y Killian:_

 _Si están leyendo esta carta, entonces significa que algo nos ha sucedido. Teníamos la esperanza de que en realidad nunca la leyeran, pero aquí están._

 _Sentimos mucho no decirles que os dejábamos a Leo, pero temíamos que no aceptaran o se enfadaran. No tienen que aceptar, comprendemos si no quieren, un niño es una gran responsabilidad y mucho mas si no es tuyo._

 _Esta carta sera corta, solo porque queríamos decirles que sea lo que sea que paso, lamentamos que sucediera. Que los extrañaremos mucho y: Adiós._

* * *

Estamos en la casa de Mary Margaret y David. Su casa era espaciosa, acogedora y bonita, un lugar perfecto para cuidar de un bebe.

Habíamos venido para recoger sus cosas y guardarlas.

¿Que iba a hacer? ¿Y si Killian no aceptaba? ¿Y si aceptaba?

Fui paseando por la casa, perdida en mis recuerdos. Aquí había vivido tantos momentos felices con ellos, tantos momentos que ahora quedarían como eso, melancólicos recuerdos de la felicidad que tuve.

La casa gritaba prácticamente su nombre, con las paredes llenas de fotos de Leo, Mary Margaret, David, y algunas en donde aparecíamos Killian y yo. Era un collage, por lo que había varias fotos de esa ocasión.

Killian llego a mi lado justo cuando contemplaba una foto donde estábamos en un restaurante de comida rápida, festejando el embarazo de Mary Margaret y David. Ese día también habían ido Regina y Robin.

Aquel, había sido uno de los días mas felices de mi vida. Los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimas de solo pensarlo.

—¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlas?

—Si—Respondió Killian—Así, sabremos que siempre, sea donde sea que están, estarán también a nuestro lado.

Adoraba a Killian, aunque nunca me atrevería a decirlo en voz alta. Aunque su personalidad descarada me pusiera un tanto nerviosa a veces, el era una buena persona y podía ser serio cuando quería.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—¿De acuerdo?—Inquirió. Asentí nuevamente.

—De acuerdo.

Mas tarde, cuando llegue a su habitación, no sabia si entrar. Puse mi mano en la manija pero luego me decidí si entrar y mirar todo. Las fotos que Mary Margaret tenia (algunas sobre mi), me hicieron pensar muchísimo en tener la tutela de Leo.

El era no tenia padres, ellos querían que yo lo cuidara.

Yo solía ser una solitaria niña (y aun luego de crecer seguía siéndolo) pensando en porque mis padres me habían abandonado en un hospital, pensando que quizás yo no era suficiente.

Un día me llego una carta, de una tal Ingrid, que había encontrado algo acerca de mis padres.

Mis padres tenían solo dieciocho años cuando mi madre me dio a luz, se llamaban James y Blanca, desaparecieron misteriosamente poco después de darme en adopción. En ese momento entendí que en realidad, quizás ellos quisieron lo mejor para mi.

No podían cuidarme, solo tenían dieciocho años.

¿Como pude pensar en no aceptar?

El era como yo ahora, el era huérfano, aunque odiara esa palabra. No, no lo abandonaría. El seria mi responsabilidad ahora. Se lo debía a Mary Margaret y David, después de todo, ellos habían sido mi primera familia.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Solo la trama me pertenece, lamentablemente Killian no.

Bueno, mis lectoras hermosas. Quiero decirles que últimamente he estado pasando por problemas personales que estoy intentando superar (porque ya no tienen arreglo y debo aceptarlo) y no me siento muy bien de ánimo. No digo esto para que me tengan lástima o algo por el estilo, sólo quiero avisarles que de todos modos intentaré seguir escribiendo y actualizar tanto como se me sea posible.

Muchas gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

 **KILLIAN POV.**

Lo primero que había pensado había sido:

 _—No es cierto._

Pero me di cuenta de que no era una pesadilla cuando vi a Emma sentada en un pasillo del hospital, con sus preciosos ojos avellanas llenos de lagrimas.

No solía abrazarla (ella no era físicamente afectuosa conmigo), pero esta vez fue diferente. Solo la estreche en mis brazos, dejando que llorara tanto como tuviera que hacerlo. Verla llorar, pareciendo tan frágil y delicada, quebró algo en mi.

Esa noche se quedo a dormir en mi casa. Supongo por su cara cansada y por la gran taza de café que apenas logro terminar que no logro pegar ojo en toda la noche (yo tampoco pude hacerlo).

Mas tarde habíamos ido con el abogado, quien nos dio de una semana a dos para decidir si aceptábamos tener la tutela de Leo.

¿Aceptaría Emma? Y si no lo hacia, ¿lo haría yo?

Emma jamas había mencionado que quería hijos y no me había dicho que haría ahora, aunque en realidad una noche no era tiempo suficiente para decidirlo.

Yo mismo había sufrido el abandono de mi padre, que nos dejo a mi hermano Liam y a mi cuando no eramos mas que críos, haciendo que mi madre tuviera que cuidarnos ella sola. No soportaría saber que le había negado ser parte de mi familia.

Estábamos en la casa de Mary Margaret y David, habíamos venido a guardar todas sus cosas. Pase por un pasillo y vi a Emma parada frente a la pared, observando una fotografía collage del día en el que nos enteramos del embarazo de Mary Margaret.

Primero le mire a ella, tenia los ojos vidriosos, y luego pase mi vista a a fotografía. Pregunto si deberíamos dejarla y yo dije que si.

Aunque me pregunte a mi mismo, porque se supone que las dejaríamos. ¿Acaso aceptaría?

Mas tarde, nos encontrábamos yendo a una guardería donde se encontraba Leo, hasta que decidiéramos aceptar (o no).

El estaba bien, se veía bien. Emma y yo nos turnamos para cargarlo y luego de media hora, nos fuimos.

En el auto, decidí preguntarle si tenia alguna idea sobre lo que iba a hacer.

—Si. No, no lo se. Es demasiado complicado, creo que estaban locos, pero creo que lo haré.

La mire un segundo antes de volver la vista al camino, Emma no se sentía demasiado bien como para conducir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Que te hará aceptar?—Pregunte, ella dio una largo suspiro antes de contestar.

—Se muy bien que se siente la ausencia de una familia. No quiero negarle eso a Leo, no podría soportarlo.

Asentí con la cabeza, meditando sus palabras. Ella no quería negarle una familia a Leo así como yo tampoco quería hacerlo.

¿Aceptaría ella cuidarlo conmigo?

—¿Y tu?

—Creo que aceptare.

Ella me miro, como si estuviera evaluandome y luego, la comisuras de sus labios se curvaron levemente en un pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Que es lo gracioso, amor?—Pregunte, Emma se sonrojo levemente cuando la llame amor.

Adoraba verla sonrojarse y sonreír, era así como desearía verla siempre: Feliz.

Sacudió la cabeza—Nada, nada—Pero sin embargo no quito la sonrisa.

—De acuerdo—Pare frente al edificio donde vivíamos (si, vivíamos en el mismo edificio, pero distintos apartamentos) y juntos en silencio entramos al elevador.

—Emma, ¿si yo acepto, lo cuidaremos juntos?—Mi tono de voz no fue el que hubiera deseado, soné tímido e inseguro, algo anormal en mi.

Pude verla tomar una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviera intentando decir algo difícil.

—Si, supongo que si.

—No hace falta que vivamos juntos, si no quieres—Ella me miro extrañada, lo cual me puso mas nervioso—Quiero decir, podemos hacer que funcione.

—De hecho, creo que estaría bien vivir contigo—La mire sorprendido, aunque su expresión me hacia creer que quizás no había pensado realmente en lo que había dicho.

Entonces, me acerque lentamente a ella y tome su mano.

—Killian…

—¿Si, amor?—Conteste, hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes.

—¿Que haces?—Dijo con extrañeza pero no quito su mano, entonces con tiempo mas que suficiente como para que me diera una bofetada me acerque mas a ella y deposite mis labios sobre los de Emma.

Y juro que intente ser suave (al principio lo fui) pero joder, sus labios eran tan malditamente dulces. ¿Como podía haber resistido los últimos tres años a besarla?

No tenia idea de lo que me perdía, ella era literalmente adictiva, como una especie de droga. La increíble sensación de los labios de Emma moviéndose desesperadamente sobre mi boca, me hacían creer que ella parecía tener tantas (o mas ganas, si era posible) de besarnos, era alucinante como sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos, como si hubieran sido creados especialmente para mi.

Nos separamos luego de unos ¿segundos? ¿minutos? No lo sabia exactamente, pero luego no me resistí y volvió a besarla.

—¿Por que?—Pregunto cuando nos separamos de vuelta. El ascensor abrió las puertas, pero no nos movimos.

—Porque debía hacerlo, ya no me resistí, Swan.

Sonrió, con la mas hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto en su rostro.

* * *

Habían pasado casi un mes desde que nos entregaron a Leo. Nos dieron un tiempo con el y una asistente social vendría a vernos para verificar que nosotros pudiéramos cuidarlo adecuadamente.

Mañana deberíamos ir a la Corte para que nos dieran la tutela legal completa. Nosotros estábamos tan ansiosos que casi no pudimos dormir, aunque sin embargo creíamos que nos iría bien.

Habíamos tenido que lidiar con algunas visitas al pediatra, cambios de pañales y tuvimos que buscar información acerca del cuidado de bebes, pero lo habíamos logrado.

Todo estaba muy bien. Nos mudamos a la casa de Mary Margaret y David, Emma y yo habíamos iniciado una relación (que iba avanzando poco a poco) y casi tenemos la tutela.

—Se les concede la tutela legal a Killian James Jones y Emma Swan.

¡Tenia unas enormes ganas de gritar de felicidad! ¡Teníamos a Leo! ¡Ahora tenia una familia con Emma!

La mire y tenia la misma sonrisa de felicidad que yo.

—Tenemos un bebe.

—Tenemos un bebe—Repitió—¿Estas preparado para cuidarlo por los siguientes diecisiete años? No sera fácil, pero lo lograremos…

—¿Juntos?—Le tendí la mano, ella entrelazo nuestros dedos.

—Juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Solo la trama me pertenece, lamentablemente Killian no.

Bueno, mis lectoras hermosas. Sólo quería decirles que os agradezco infinitamente por todo el apoyo que me han dado.

Este es el último capítulo que escribi (hace unos meses), ¿creen que deba haber un cuarto capítulo?

Muchas gracias por la paciencia!

* * *

UN MES DESPUÉS…

Estaba sumiéndome en un maravilloso sueño (por fin habíamos logrado que Leo se duerma temprano, lo que significaba mas horas de sueño para nosotros) cuando oí un llanto.

Maldición.

¡Se había dormido hace dos horas!

—Killian…

—Killian no esta—Respondió en un susurro.

—Es tu turno—Le recordé.

—¿Por que?—Gimió contra la almohada, sin moverse. El llanto continuaba.

—¡Porque yo lo hice dormir!—Exclame en voz baja. Killian dijo algo ininteligible y se levanto, saliendo de nuestra habitación hacia la de Leo.

Desde que me había besado en aquel ascensor, nuestra relación había mejorado muchísimo.

Nos mudamos juntos a la casa de Mary Margaret y David (cuyos nombres aun me costaba pronunciar en voz alta) e intentábamos ser los mejores tutelares posibles (ambos habíamos concordado que jamas nos llamaríamos padres, porque no lo eramos, sino mas bien tíos).

El llanto continuaba y podía oír los pedidos de Killian a Leo.

 _Como si fuera a hacerle caso_ pensé.

—Vamos, pequeño, duerme de nuevo. Mañana te daré puré de manzana—Me reí. Leo adoraba la manzana.

Al rato, escuche una melodía de piano y a Killian tarareándola. Me levante, intrigada por lo que sucedía en la otra habitación. Camine por el pasillo oscuro y me apoye en el marco de la puerta, que se encontraba abierta.

Lo único que iluminaba la habitación era una lampara con un dibujo de Nemo que se proyectaba en las paredes celestes de la habitación.

La imagen que vi me enterneció el corazón: Killian sostenía a Leo mientras le frotaba la espalda, mientras que Leo apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Killian.

—Ya se durmió—Dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

—¿Que estas oyendo?—Pregunte, también susurrando.

—Claro de Luna, es Debussy—Susurro en respuesta.

—¿Desde cuando te gusta la música clásica?—Inquirí. Jamas me lo había mencionado.

—Desde que era niño. Luego crecí y empece a inclinarme por la guitarra, aunque yo tocaba el piano.

—¿Sabes tocar el piano?—Dije con una sonrisa. El asintió con la cabeza, devolviendome la sonrisa.

—Un día te lo mostrare.

Empezó a caminar hacia la cuna de Leo y lo deposito suavemente allí, apago la lampara y tomo su celular.

Me tomo de la mano y sin decir nada me guió hasta nuestra habitación. La melodía había empezado a sonar nuevamente.

—¿Me concede esta pieza, Milady?—Se inclino levemente y me ofreció la mano.

Me eche a reír suavemente.

—Es medianoche—Apunte.

—¿Eso no lo hace mas romántico, amor?—Tome su mano y el me atrajo, posando una de sus manos en mi cintura. La luz de la lampara de noche de mi lado de la cama estaba prendida, pero había poca luz.

—No se bailar—Confesé, sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Te diré un secreto, hay una sola regla para bailar: elegir un compañero que sepa lo que hace—Me guiño un ojo y luego empezó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo la melodía.

Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, oyendo los latidos calmados de su corazón. Era tan relajante estar así, tan unidos. Sentí que dejaba un suave beso en mi frente.

—Creo que deberíamos dormir—Dijo haciendo que sus labios rozaran mi piel al hablar.

—Si, deberíamos—Concorde aunque no quería moverme. Apago la música.

Ambos volvimos a acostarnos a la cama, yo me acurruque contra su pecho.

—¿Crees que lo estamos haciendo bien?

—Claro que si—Me respondió

—Me gusta esto, podría acostumbrarme—Dije casi sin pensarlo. El empezó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Un día seré todo tuyo, te lo prometo—Respondió con una sonrisa y yo me pregunte a que se refería con eso

Esperen…

¿Casarnos?

No lo se, yo no había tenido buenas experiencias con mis antiguas parejas. Estuve a punto de casarme una vez pero el resulto ser totalmente opuesto a como creí que era y lo deje.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunte.

—Por supuesto, amor. Ya soy todo tuyo, solo estoy esperando para no asustarte—Respondió y el corazón se me encogio.

¿Como podía ser tan dulce cuando hace un año me parecía un completo idiota?

—Creo que no tengo miedo…

—Esta bien, puedo esperar. Ademas, creo que ya te asuste.

—Claro que no.

—Vale, como quieras.

Sonreí por su gesto, pero yo decía la verdad.

Ya no tenia miedo.


End file.
